Mameo
|digivice= |trait= |age= |born= |death= |grade= |gender=Male |relatives=Mother |nationality=Japanese |occupation=Tamer Teacher (Next Order) |n1=(Ja:) 黒いニット帽の男 Kuroi Nitto-bou no Otoko, lit. "Black Knit Cap Man" }} , known in promotional materials for Digimon World: Next Order as the , is the main protagonist of Digimon World and Digimon World: Digital Card Battle, and a supporting character in Digimon World: Next Order. His true name is not given, but Luche calls him Mameo because of the Mamemon print on his hat, and he himself adopts the nickname afterward. Appearance In Digimon World, Mameo is a young boy with fair skin, brown hair, and blue eyes. He wears a black knitted hat with a virtual pet on the front in white and the words "Digital Monster" in red around the brim. He wears a yellow hoodie and a dog tag, blue jeans, and gray sneakers with red laces and stripes. By the time of Digimon World: Next Order, he has grown into a young man He wears a black knitted hat with a white Mamemon smiley face on it, a yellow and black hooded shirt with long sleeves, black pants with yellow pockets, and black sneakers with yellow soles. Description In Digimon World: Next Order, Mameo carries a that was presumably his partner Mamemon. Unfortunately, it is stuck in that form due to the BH Program. Design In Digimon World, his name is chosen by the player; his card only lists him as the in Japanese and You in English to represent his status as the player's avatar in the video game. As a reference to this, Digimon World: Next Order chooses to only give him a nickname. Fiction Digimon World Mameo lives in Tokyo with his mother. One day, he goes to the park and sees his friends playing Digital Monster in a battle between and MetalMamemon. After arriving home, he finds his mother's note, saying she would arrive home late, and hears a sound coming from his Digimon Pendulum, where a Koromon is calling him. He is then dragged to the Digimon World. After waking up in the Digimon World, Mameo thinks he's dreaming, but then tells him it's not a dream, and shows him his Partner. Inside his house, Jijimon tells him that he was brought to the Digimon World to save File Island, as its inhabitants were losing their memory. He then asks Mameo to take his Partner to explore the island, find the cause of the danger, and get Digimon to come back. Mameo then recruits a large amount of Digimon, then goes to Mt. Infinity to confront the antagonist, Analogman and his partner . After defeating them, Analogman attempts to blow up the Island, however he is thwarted by Airdramon and his bomb only winds up causing his own death. Despite this, Analogman is able to return, either in Gray Lords Mansion, Ogre Fortress or Ice Sanctuary—which then transforms into the Back Dimension—with an even stronger Machinedramon, though ends up losing again. It is then it is found out that the Machinedramon was a fake, created from an ordinary Digimon. This same event happens over and over again in an endless loop. Digimon World: Digital Card Battle Digimon World: Next Order Mameo never gives his actual name, but everyone calls him "Mameo" after Luche mentions the Mamemon patch on his hat. He mentions having saved a different Digital World before and gained the ability to perform a Digital Dive to return as he pleased as a reward. He also reveals that the area known as the Frost Cathedral was once in the Digital World he saved in the past and was called the Ice Sanctuary there. He and that world's Jijimon had used Jijimon's power to send it away, as it was harbouring a lot of evil and he was surprised to see it had ended up in this World. He first appears in Server Desert, trying to restore a Gotsumon that had been infected by the BH Program with a basic Antivirus Program, but fails. Shiki/ , Kouta Hirose and Himari Oofuchi come across him while he does this, and assumes that he is the human behind the unexplained Machinedramon attacks. During the conversation, the virus causes the Gotsumon to turn into a Machinedramon. After the Hero defeats the Machinedramon, he introduces himself and his partner, who is stuck as a Digi-Egg because of the BH Program infecting it. Brought back to Floatia, he explains that he was attempting to remove the infection, but failed. He passes on his prototype antivirus to the Hero, who uses the antivirus to cure multiple Digimon until a more powerful form is made. Once the Hero defeats Shoma Tsuzuki and the Enforcer, Mameo mentions that "the man he defeated once before" had been possessing Shoma and that Shoma was not to blame for anything that had happened. Shoma disagreed though, saying he sought out the power and that it was his fault. Mameo then reveals is a teacher in the real world and is Shoma's home room teacher. Mameo then returns to being a Tamer and battles the Hero with his reborn . 's power allows Mameo to temporarily summon his partner from either the past of the future, to fight alongside his Mamemon, which in doing so summons a Machinedramon. After being defeated, he bestows his title of "a Legendary Tamer" to the Hero. Other appearances Digimon Digital Card Battle Mameo's appearance is used by the as his avatar. Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Characters in Digimon World Category:Characters in Digimon World: Next Order Category:Protagonists